Blue Upon Blue
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Lili and Garrus: Turian markings, Resident Evil and new armor.


Their eyes locked, blue met blue as they both held the gaze. Garrus blinked. A smirk touched Lili's lips.  
"I win." she declared.  
"That's five times in a row, out of five. Damn it." he replied.  
"I've had tons of practice." she bragged. "Oh, by the way, I'm getting new armor today. Go ahead and guess what colors."  
"White and blue." he guessed. Lili nodded.  
"Yeah, my white armor took a beating. Between the mission and everything else..." she explained.  
"It'll match your eyes then." he said. She laughed.  
"Commander there is a package by the airlock for you." EDI interrupted. Lili sighed and walked to the door. she unlocked it and left, muttering under her breath.

Lili came back, holding a box. She walked over and set it on the bed. Her hands ripped it opened and laid the armor over the bed.  
"Help me into it." she said, stripping off her uniform and putting on her under-armor clothing.  
"Alright." he agreed.

It only took a little while to get her into the armor.  
"You look nice." he complimented.  
"Thank you." she replied, voice soft with a hint of a purr. "Oh, wait." she added, reaching into the box again. She pulled out her visor and switched it on. "I had them fix it." she explained, putting it on her head. She paused to adjust it. "now it plays music." she grinned, turning back to him.  
"What songs?" he asked.  
"Just various songs I like." she replied. "This armor fits perfectly. Now, just to get out of it." she added and pulled off the chest plate then the leg and arm pieces. She took it all off then put it in her closet. She put the box on the floor and laid down.  
"It's strange." she said. "Every where I look it's blue upon blue. It's a beautiful color but, it seems like it's every where." she whispered, sitting up. "Just every where. Hey, you still have all that face paint, right? I'd like to know how to do the ones like yours. If you don't mind, that is."  
"I don't mind. But, why?"  
"Well, I have my reasons. Go get the damn paint. I have to do something anyway." she said. He walked out of the room and Lili went to feed her pets.

He came back after a few minutes and Lili got her hand mirror. She sat down on the couch.  
"Okay, I know not to move." she sighed. He came over to the couch and sat next to her.  
"I'm still confused why you want turian face markings." Garrus said. "Don't answer yet though." he added when Lili was about to open her mouth. It took seconds to do her face in the markings. Lili picked up her mirror when he told her he was done. She looked at her skin.  
"You shouldn't be confused about it. I told you I have my reasons." she replied. "And, just wondering here, but what is this made from? I mean it looks the same color as turian blood. But it's to thick to be blood. That's one thing that confuses me."  
"The color is from blood, but it's a blood paint mix...I think." he explained.  
"I get it. I mean it makes sense." she responded, laying down the mirror. "Now, how about another horror vid. I found Resident Evil. Plus I have some food I can make with some really good and aged wine. From...2100, I believe."  
"Sounds nice." Garrus said.  
"Then I'll go get the food. The wine is over on my desk withthe glasses." she told him, getting off the couch and walking to the door. She opened it and disappeared as it shut with a hiss.

Lili made her way to the mess hall.  
"Gardener, where's the food that I made earlier?" she asked. The cook opened the fridge to show her. "Thanks." she added, grabbing the tray of food from the fridge.  
"Also, here is the food that can't be sold, along with the popcorn that was made around...two minutes ago." he told her.  
"Put it all on the tray." she sighed, but her tone was full of joy. The tray got heavier as he did, but Lili kept hold of it and started to walk back to the elevator. Miranda came up to her.  
"Commander, there is-what did you do to your face? Is that blood?" she gasped. "First the scars now this. Just great! Anything else I should know about?"  
"Yup, I got tattoos." Lili laughed. Miranda hit her forehead with her hand.  
"I quite like it." Jack interrupted. "She looks better then you, cheerleader."  
"I don't need this right now. I need to speak with the Commander."  
"Oh princess, tsk, tsk. Leave the Commander alone. At least, she's got tats and scars, while you on the other hand have a latex suit. Maybe that is a tat. An ugly one, but a tattoo." Jack hissed.  
"This is my uniform." Miranda raged.  
"Both of you calm down." Lili ordered.  
"What a uniform, bitch. It's fucking ugly by the way." the biotic snarled. Miranda huffed and headed back to her office, body glowing from her biotics. You could tell that she was pissed off.  
"I'll be going." Jack ended, walking away. "In my little hold near the bottom. Don't come looking." she added over her shoulder in a growl. A heavy sigh escaped Lili's lips as she shook her head and entered the elevator.

She opened her cabin door and walked in. She set the tray on the table and sat on the couch.  
"What happened down there?" Garrus questioned. Lili looked at him.  
"Jack and Miranda...again." she sighed. "Well, EDI cue up the movie." she ordered the AI.  
"Yes, Shepard." EDI replied. A holoscreen showing the menu for Resident Evil showed up. Lili didn't order it to play, yet.  
"Okay, it has zombies in it, but nothing out of the normal. where's the glasses of wine?" she asked. Garrus handed her one and she took it in her hand. Lili lifted to her lips as she snuggled up to him. "Play." she said. The movie started. She smiled and took another drink of wine.


End file.
